


Unexpected Visitor

by KitKatPurrpurr



Category: Fandomless
Genre: Incest Mention, prison visiting scene, sexual abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatPurrpurr/pseuds/KitKatPurrpurr
Summary: Ben isn't expecting to get any visitors while he's in prison, and when one shows up, he brings along his prison husband, Hullahaz, to keep an eye on things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger roleplay with my girlfriend.
> 
> \--
> 
> Zeke belongs to my girlfriend killapunk on Tumblr
> 
> Ben and Stacy belong to me

Ben placed his hand down on the desk and stared at the middle-aged woman sitting across from him, who had a big smile on her face. She was already holding the phone in her hand, and Ben, still jaw-dropped, picked up the receiver on his side, reaching his hand forward to touch his fingertips to the glass. His aunt moved her hand over to his, touching the glass in return.

"It's so good to see you Ben..." Her voice was warm and kind, and hearing it made him feel like a child again, safe and happy.

He had spent many nights at her place avoiding his father, and she always made sure to come and tuck him in, even though he was a teenager. It was just nice to feel loved by someone, so he didn't mind being 14 or 16 and having his aunt tuck him in at night and kiss his forehead goodnight.

She had moved halfway across the country when he turned 17, which proved to be the tipping point for him, and his final year at home was utter hell before he became an adult and fled his home (his dad). It had been a little over three years since he'd last seen her.

"W-why did you-"

"Because I _had_ to visit my favorite nephew! Even if he did get arrested, I still love him dearly." There was a soft giggle in her voice, and although Ben's mouth still hung open, it slowly transformed into a smile.

Stacy's smile dropped a little bit. "Such a shame though... You getting arrested. I talked with your father and all he told me was that you got caught trying to... eugh..." Moving her mouth closer to the receiver, she almost looked pained, "Offer sex to someone for money." Clearly this wasn't the word choice his father had used when speaking to her.

"Sorry, it's just hard to talk about you that way."

Ben sighed, looking down. "Yeah, I can imagine." His eyes looked to the side, but not back up at her. "Sorry to be so disappointing..."

Leaning in closer, Stacy huffed. "You're not a disappointment! And that's not what I mean. I just... don't know where things went wrong to make you feel like you had to resort to _that_."

With a long groan, Ben placed his elbow on the desk and rested his head next to his hand, gripping his hair.

His aunt had absolutely no knowledge of what had been going on behind the closed doors of his father's home, since Ben had always been too shy to say anything. Too afraid of his dad. Too afraid that he wouldn't be _believed_. As much as it hurt to bring up yet again, he felt as though his aunt deserved to know what her brother had done.

Ben spoke in a low voice.

"Well, I just went with what I knew I was good at. You know, since apparently that's what dad thought I was good at. Aside from fucking _him_ over." Even suggesting it made him sick to his stomach on his aunt's behalf.

Any trace of a smile that she had on her face had instantly vanished. "What are you suggesting Ben?" Panic gripped him. Maybe she DIDN'T believe him, maybe she'd get mad at him for accusing her brother of being a child molester, a sexual abuser. Maybe she'd storm out in anger, the last trace of family that cared about him going with her.

Ben neither looked up nor replied. His aunt placed her hand against the glass.

" _What did he do to you?_ " The pain in her quiet voice made his gut clench, and he closed his eyes, feeling tears well up.

"After mom and Winnie, he just... _got so angry_. At _me_. And... and..." Words failed him. Tears were dripping down from his eyes onto the desk, and held his face in his hand, sniffling.

"Oh, hun..." Stacy felt herself well up, a flash of anger burning in her as she realized that for so many years she'd been ignorant of what her brother had been doing to his son, and she became wracked with guilt. Especially now, seeing how it had led down this path for the boy.

Ben sniffed back more tears and looked up at his aunt, a small smile on his face. "Y-you'd be the first family member to know. T-thank you for believing me."

Hullahaz, who had been entertaining the little old lady (nanna, apparently), kept a close eye on Ben and saw that he was crying. He closed his eyes to listen to what was being said, but decided against it. This was Ben's private conversation. He was just there for moral support.

Stacy wanted so badly to break down the glass between them and cuddle her nephew, but unfortunately she was restricted to keeping the palm of her hand against it. Ben placed his own on the other side, feeling the warmth of her love for him through the glass.

"As far as I'm concerned, your father is no longer a part of the family. At least not MY family. I'm so sorry I didn't know..."

Ben gave her a big smile. "It's okay, I don't hold anything against you for it. Besides, he was trying to keep it secret. And for being none the wiser, staying at your place made life much more bearable."

His aunt was hearing him, but she was also still a bit lost in her headspace as she remembered all the times Ben had stayed with her, telling her all sorts of ridiculous reasons he wanted to be at her place, the conversations she'd had with her brother where she had been supportive and loving to him in how he coped with his grief, realizing why Ben never wanted to go to the pool, or why he'd sometimes scream when she opened up his door a bit too quickly.

It all _haunted_ her.

Noticing how his aunt had started getting lost in her thoughts, he gave her a soft "hey."

She looked up into his eyes, cheeks wet with tears.

"I'll be okay. I promise."

Stacy smiled back up at him and wiped her eyes. "I-I know you will... You're in here for a year, right? Tell you what, when you're out, you can come live with me. I know it's far away from where you're used to, but I think that'll be good for you. You know, until you get yourself situated and can move out."

Ben's eyes widened. "Y-you mean it??" He had only been partially considering what his life would be like after prison, and although he wanted to do something other than hooking, he didn't know how to do anything else to earn money, especially with him having been to prison. The chance to be happy living with his aunt, having her help him out until he could stand on his own again, filled him with joy.

Nodding, she sighed happily. "You mean so much to me Ben, I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to wind up killed on the side of the road, back in prison, or anything like that." She paused. "Speaking of, have you been okay in here?"

Ben leaned back and glanced over at the desk Hullahaz was sitting at, a smirk forming.

"Yeah, I've been fine." He didn't want to bring up Roger, both because it _still_ hurt, but also because it would take too long to explain. "I've actually got really cool cellmates."

As Ben prepared to talk about them, he realized how that sounded. "Yes, they're criminals, obviously. But outside of that, they're actually good people. There's Kingston, who got busted for making meth, but he's a lovable idiot more than anything, McDonagh, an angry Irish American guy who got busted for arson and cage fighting, but is actually a decent guy so long as he gets to punch things every now and then..." Trailing off, he leaned in close to the receiver.

"And Hullahaz, who was arrested for murder. But since day one, he's looked out for me." He watched as his aunt visibly clenched up at the mention of murder, but she settled down after hearing her nephew talk about him.

"W-well, I trust your judgement of people. So I'll take your word for it." Ben felt his stomach churn, being reminded of Roger.

"A-actually, if you look over at the other desk, he's chatting up some random stranger. I just wanted him around since, well... I didn't know it was _you_ who would be visiting."

Stacy glanced around the divider to see a heavily tattooed and pierced man talking to the poor woman who didn't know any better. He certainly _looked_ like the kind of guy who killed people. But if he had been protecting her beloved nephew while he had been in prison, then she was more than thankful for him being there.

She knew her time to talk to Ben was coming to a close, and moving her head back over to the receiver, tried to get out the rest of what she wanted to say.

"I've got a small request, but first, I wanted to let you know I brought you some homemade cookies that you can eat once they pass inspection. A little something from home, your _new_ home, to keep your spirits up."

Ben gasped, a grin forming on his face. His Aunt Stacy ran her own bakery, having been adept at cooking ever since she was little, and any of her cooking or baking was _incredible_.

"Thank you!! Oh my god, thank you!" He could already taste them in his mouth...

Stacy opened her mouth to speak when Ben interjected, remembering something he wanted to ask her.

"Wait, can I ask you a favor too?" He rubbed his fingers together anxiously. She smiled back at him and nodded.

"Will you please write to me? It would help a lot."

"Of course Ben, I'll write to you once a month. I promise. But first," Pausing, she noticed the guards waiting to lead her back out.

"Can you put your friend on the phone? Just for a moment."

Ben hadn't anticipated hearing her ask that, so he sat there dumbfounded for a moment before moving his head over to Hullahaz.

"Hey, she wants to talk to you. Not for long or anything."

He glanced over at the guards, narrowing his eyes for a moment before figuring he'd at least have a legitimate excuse to speak to someone. Standing up, he leaned over onto the desk.

"Sorry, nanna. I gotta go. Duty calls."

The _moment_ he walked away from the little sad old lady, the real Richie pulled up.

"Nanna, what the hell were you doing talking to that guy!?"

Hullahaz had to stifle a laugh as he walked over to Ben, giving him a nod before sitting down in his place, holding the phone.

"Hello."

The other man was incredibly intimidating, but she didn't look away from him.

"Thank you. For protecting him. It means more to me than you'll ever know. I just want you to know that."

A guard walked over to her, and before she hung up, she managed to get out a few final words.

"Tell him I love him for me, please."

In moments, she had left, and Ben looked down at Hullahaz to see what that had been about.

He could give her endless reasons as to why she shouldn't be thanking him for finally showing some decency after six years, but he decided against it. Instead, he merely nodded, murmuring a quiet "you're welcome."

Holding the phone away from himself for a second as she was about to be escorted away, he looked up at Ben.

"She says she loves you."

He turned just in time to watch her go.


End file.
